Happy, Almost (Snund)
by luvme123
Summary: Junds parents fight a lot, and Jund often seeks refuge at his friend Snake's house. This time things are different. (Might do more if interested! - ) Late Night with Cry and Russ / Snund / oneshot - T for light mentions of the down under.


"Scott! Scott _please_, come back! We won't ever fight again, we promise!" Both of Jund's parents are yelling, but he doesn't pay any attention. He just hikes his backpack of video games higher up on his back. The back door of his one-story home slams shut and Jund tramples down the steps and on to the patio. "_Please_ come back!"

He doesn't even bat an eyelash. He keeps his head straight and his eyes trailed forward as he cuts through the back yard, determined to get to his destination. There are light footfalls behind him, so he picks up his pace. When he reaches his destination, a small blue house a few blocks away, he knocks three times.

A tall, muscular boy - much taller and muscular than a five-six Scott Jund - answers the door sleepily. Jund can hear his mother's wail of distress, and what seems like his father holding her back, across the street. The tall boy smiles, though he rolls his eyes.

"I see you finally brought your family over to see me." He says roughly, the faint glow of the television framing his large body. The shorter boy scoffs. "Though I would have preferred you visited at an earlier hour."

"They wish they'd get to meet you." Jund growls. "Are you going to let me in, or do you wanna watch my parents box in the streets for a while longer?"

The boy steps aside, letting the light of the tv hit Jund instead. Scott steps in. His mother yells his name again. The boy closes the door and Jund lets out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks, Snake." He says. Snake just moves to the kitchen, a pot of coffee and a bowl of soup already on the kitchen table.

"What were they off about now?" He finally asks.

"Damned if I know," Jund says, "But they were at it for _hours_. I didn't even get supper tonight."

"Good thing I made extra soup, then, Campbell." Snake says, the whisper of a smirk on his lips. Jund glares at Snake as he takes a mouthful.

"You're an idiot."

"But I _did_ feed you."

"You _did_ feed me." Jund says. "...Thanks."

"Any time."

Silence fills the room and Jund finishes his soup, moving to the sink to rinse out his bowl like he did every time he ate at Snakes. He rinses the bowl and takes his usual spot on the couch - helping Snake up from his spot in the dining room, before, however. But instead of turning on a video game, like they usually did, Jund sits there. Just sits there.

"You know they mentioned splitting up six times tonight?" Jund says when he finally speaks up, "Six. That's five more than usual. I think they might actually do it this time."

"Split up?"

"No, have another kid." Jund sneers, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "Yes, split up."

"Sorry for asking. I should've known." Snake leans back in his spot and watches Jund carefully. Tears were threatening to fall, but they never did. The instant Snake says that, the guilt floods Jund's veins.

"No, I'm sorry. I just...I think it's time to face facts. They don't want to be together. I understand."

"Jund-"

"I know, I know," Jund sighs, dismissing Snakes' next words, "_I shouldn't be so negative. _But they've been at each other's throats for as long as I can remember. It's bound to happen some time."

"I know, I wasn't going to say that this time though." Snake suddenly sits straight in his seat and puts his hands roughly on Jund's shoulders. "I was _going_ to say I want you to be happy."

Jund gulps. "I am," He says, "Sometimes."

"But not all the time is my point. You deserve to be happy more than you are."

"I'm happy when I'm with you, if that makes you feel any better..." Jund says softly, his cheeks tinting red.

"It does. But _I'm_ supposed to be making _you_ feel good, you dick."

"If you're happy, I'm happy." Jund says sentimentality.

"Whatever you say..." Snake gives an unbelieving sigh, his hands gripping Jund slightly tighter as there's a knock on the door.

"Naw, nevermind. If you're _annoyed_, I'm happy. That's the word I was looking for." Jund says. Snake grins at his friend before pushing him farther into the couch before another knock sounds at the door, louder. "Now how do we get rid of them?"

"Leave that to me." Snake says, standing. He holds a hand out for Jund to grab and pulls him up. He then slings an arm over his shoulders - for moral support, he tells himself. He pulls Jund, with light protest from the smaller boy, to the door and opens it as Jund's dad prepares to knock again.

"H-hello." Jund's dad says weakly. He looked like he was about to cry. "C-can we speak to our son?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?" Snake inquires, eyebrows raised. He looks the two adults on his doorstep over with a quizzical eye as they look taken aback by Snake's words. Jund's dad was nearly as tall as himself, so Jund obviously got his height from his mother - and his looks, as well. Whilst his father wasn't unattractive - he was average, look-wise, not too shabby - his mother was beautiful. Dark brown hair, small nose perched on a pleasantly round face; just like the boy standing stiffly under him. The reminder brings a smile to his face.

"Look, kid," Jund's dad says once he'd finally found his wording, "I just wanna make things right with my kid-"

Jund scoffs. Snake takes action before he could get himself in trouble. "I'm sorry, sir. Ma'am. But your son has stepped foot in my abode. And once he's set foot in my abode, he is not your son. He is not Scott Jund, he is just Jund. And _Jund_ doesn't need your shit. Apologies. Now if you would kindly step off my porch..." Snake starts to close the door.

"Wait a second! Who the hell are you and how are you in any way allowed to speak for our son?!" Jund's father stops the door with his foot, grimacing as his foot hits hard wood.

Snake gives Jund a look.

"A friend." Jund says softly. "He's a friend and he is allowed leverage on what I say because if he doesn't you both know I'll say something I regret."

"Scott honey-" Jund's mom starts, but Jund cuts her off.

"He told you, mom. When I'm here, it's Jund. Not 'Scott'." Jund snaps. The door is slammed shut and Jund feels himself hug Snake tight. He whispers, "Thanks, Snake."

"No problem." Snake says. They stand there a minute before Snake lifts Jund off his feet and places himself and Jund back on the couch. Jund sits on one half, Snake on the other. Snake grabs his 3Ds off the side table and Jund grabs his from his bag, and they just quietly race on an old Mario Kart game. Soon, they were laughing so hard their guts hurt - or, at least Jund was; Snake did have a large smirk on his face, however, and that made Jund grin more.

"I don't even remember what we were laughing at," Jund says as they calm down, "I was too busy watching you _not_ laughing."

Snake's face tinges red.

"Well, there's not much to watch." Snake says solemnly. They sit in silence a minute, both wondering what to say.

"...I meant it, earlier." Jund says suddenly. "I'm happy when I'm with you."

"And I'm happy when I'm with you." Snake can't help but try and compress his smirk.

"No, really." Jund says, locking eyes with Snake. "I'm like, really happy when we hang out. You help me feel better when my parents are fighting, you feed me when I don't get supper; hell, you just told my parents off for me. Not many people would be willing to do that for me. You're the best friend I could ask for."

"You," Snake says slowly. Suddenly, Jund's on the floor, Snake's heavy body pinning him down effectively. He's taken by surprise, though, when he realizes Snake isn't attacking him, but hugging him. "You, are great. That was a great little speech."

"T-thanks."

"Any time." Snake says, but he doesn't get off of Jund. Jund realizes this and his face heats up, thankful all the blood was rushing to his face and not another place.

"B-But serious. I think you're great." Jund stutters.

"So are you." Snake replies smoothly.

"No," Jund says, "Like, really great."

"Yeah, and so are you."

"I don't think you get it," Jund gulps. "You've let me come to your house in the middle of the night, you let me eat your food, sleep over... You're great. And...I'm a little gay for you, bro."

"Yeah, and I still think you're great." Snake tells him. "...And...I'm a little gay for you too." Only then does Snake notice he's on top of Jund. Awkwardly, he rolls off. "Sorry about that."

"No, no, it's alright..." Jund says, climbing on top of Snake. "I liked it..."

"Good. So did I." Snake grins before flipping himself over and back on top of Jund. Jund grunts as Snake's weight shifts above him. Their hips rub together accidentally, and Jund feels his pants grow tighter. Snake smirks down at Jund and Jund glowers at the larger boy. "You're a bit eager there, Jund."

"Shut up." Jund snaps before locking his lips with Snake's. Snake responds quickly, kissing Jund back hungrily. Snake presses himself to Jund harder, grinding their hips together. Jund bites back a moan as they part for air. Snake buries his face into Jund's collar-bone, occasionally placing soft kisses on the skin where Jund's shirt had pulled down the slightest in the flipping ordeal.

"So, are you happy?" Snake asks, voice muffled by skin.

"Definitely." Jund says, placing another soft kiss to Snake's soft lips. "But only when I'm here with you."

"You're a sap."


End file.
